Not a Ghost
by SlashLover93
Summary: Olette & pence dare hayner to spend the whole night in the old mansion, because he doesn't believe the story about the ghost of a girl lives there. But what if hayner's right? What if there is not ghost?


Hayner walked through the mansion's gate.The mansion was old, abandoned, & it was suppose to be haunted. They say a ghost of a girl wearing a white dress lives there. Hayner doesn't believe in ghost stories, so pence & olette dared him to spend the whole night in the mansion. He walked through the front doors, they creaked as they opened. There was cob webs everywhere & things were tearing apart. You could definitely tell it was old & abandoned. He went in & explored every room downstairs, then he walked up the stairs, down the hall, & opened a door. White blinded him, he had to cover his eyes. He walked in, his eyes went wide with amazement, this was the coolest room in the mansion, this room was the only room that didn't look old, & wasn't torn apart. Everything was white the only color in the room was the drawings on the wall. Something caught his eye, that made him freeze. There sitting at the end of along white table was a girl who held a sketch book in her lap. Her skin was pale & her dress was white. Her hair was medium length, golden blond, that she let hang on her left shoulder. Her eyes were big, beautiful, sapphire blue, & they were staring right at him. Hayner rubbed the back of his head nervously "um... I'm sorry about just barging in, but..." He started.

"You were dared to spend the night here by your friends, because you don't believe that it's haunted." The girl finished.

Hayner's eyes went wide with fear. How'd she know that? "How...How...Who are you?"

"I'm nobody." She said.

He looked at her strangely, getting his braveness back "OK nobody, I'm hayner."

She smiled. "I know."

OK that made hayner freak out "How'd you-you...know that?"

The girl didn't answer, she just went back to drawing in her sketchbook.

Hayner was to afraid to go any closer to her, but a realization came to him & a smile spread across his face "I can't believe I met the ghost of the old, abandoned mansion!"

The girl looked back up at him "I'm not a ghost."

Hayner stared at her blankly, not sure what to say, or what to do next.

"I'm kind of like one...but ghosts once lived...once existed...once had a heart...once..." The girl paused a second " were real...I never had or were any of those things."

Hayner was confused "What do you mean? What are you?"

She closed her sketchbook & sat in on the table "A nobody."

She completely lost him "What do you mean by...your a nobody?"

She sighed "A nobody is a person who is not real, who was never suppose to exist...They don't have hearts. Nobodies are made when a heartless takes a heart from a regular person."

Hayner was still confused, but he kind of got it "Whose nobody are you?"

She smiled. "Kairi's."

Hayner remembered kairi. She came to twilight town through a hole in a wall & they became friends, but then a guy came out of hole & took her away.

"How is kairi?"

"She's good...She couldn't be happier, with sora & riku back at Destiny Island."

"Uh...What should I call you?...Kairi's nobody?" Hayner joked.

Namine stood up & slowly walked over to him. "Nobodies have names too, ya know?" She giggled. She stuck out her hand "I'm namine."

Hayner took her hand & shook it. "You feel real" hayner said with a smile smile, staring into her eyes.

Namine didn't say anything, she just put his hand to where her heart should be, but he couldn't fill any heartbeat.

"I might feel real...but I'm not." Namine said sadly.

Then hayner could see right through her & his hand went right through her. This startled hayner.

"See?" She asked sadly.

"Maybe your not real...but I can see, hear, & feel you, so to me you are real."

Namine smiled, & she turned back into her solid form. "Thank you hayner."

Hayner smiled, & gently touched her cheek. "No problem." He leaned in & kissed her lips gently.

When namine kissed back the kiss got more deeper & passionate. They fell to the floor.

Hayner slowly opened his eyes, & sat up. He looked around the room for namine but she wasn't there. Was last night real? of course it was! Hayner wouldn't imagine something like that. "Namine?" He yelled. There was no answer. He stood up, about ready to leave, when something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper laying on the table. He walked over & picked the paper up. It was a drawing of namine & him together, he smiled. Hayner walked to the door with namine's picture still in his hand

"I love you namine, I'll come back." He said before he left the room. He went out of the mansion, back through the gates, where he met olette & pence.

"So you did it!" Olette said happily.

"So did you see her? Did you see the ghost of the girl?" Pence asked.

"Yeah,I met a girl, but she was no ghost." Hayner said.

Pence & olette stared at each other in confusion. Hayner walked into the woods, so they just shrugged & followed him. What they didn't know was namine was watching them through her bedroom window. "I love you too...Hayner." She said with a light smile, as she touched the glass.


End file.
